


Again and Again

by LemonFlavoredCandy



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Body pain, Character Death, Confusing Flirting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, They/Them reader - Freeform, Time Loop, Trauma, Yuu is You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredCandy/pseuds/LemonFlavoredCandy
Summary: Jade is determined to protect his light. Even if he has to do it again and again, he will never allow his light to go out.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I'm at it again. This time with Jade! I decided to default to your name being Yuu because Yuu is you, get it? There are some scenes I've changed here to go with the atmosphere so it's not very canon compliant ^^;
> 
> I'll show myself out.../j
> 
> Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes I missed out on.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Jade asked, holding your hand tightly. His face, normally calm and collect, was etched with worry.

The smaller student put a finger to his lips. “I will be. I promise.”

Jade searched your eyes. He knew you were going to die, Jamil was too far gone and his moods more violent than even his brother, Floyd.

“If you are certain.” He said, begged to be more accurate.

“I am,” A reassuring hand held his gloved ones. “I’ll be alright.”

Your smile was wide and cheerful, a warm light in the cold darkness.

_He wanted that light to stay._

Jade couldn’t control himself when he held your broken body in his arms, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably in front of his brother, Azul and everyone in the Scarabia dorm. They had won, Jamil was defeated and reverted back from his overblot form but at the cost of someone dear to him.

He lost his light, he lost you.

He hugged your lifeless body closer, bringing his lips to your bloodied forehead. His tears slid down to your cheek. He stayed like that, he didn’t want to let you go. Not even with Floyd pulling at his shoulder or when Azul tried to pry his fingers away from your body

 _‘Give them back,’_ He begged. His grip on your lifeless body tightened as he moved his head to your chest, hoping to hear event the faintest sound of your heartbeat. A sign that you were alive.

‘ _Give my light back!’_

_Please…_

_Give them back_

_I’m sorry…_

_Jade…_

_Jade.._

* * *

“Jade!” Azul nudged the now half asleep eel away. “Get up! Someone broke into the lounge” He groaned, blinking. “Huh—?”

Azul moved away from his bed and pulled Jade’s blanket. “Help me wake up Floyd, I am not letting someone steal from us.” Jade pushed himself up, blinking his sleepiness away. Weren’t they just in…?

“Where am I?”

A huff from Azul, he tipped his glasses. “What are you saying? You’re in the dorm! Rouse yourself from your lucid state and hurry up! We need to wake up Floyd and catch the thief before anything gets stolen. Our budget is already low with no customers coming in.”

He was in Octanivelle? Weren’t they just Scarabia? Weren’t they fighting Jamil?

But he was just… _You just…_

“Jade!”

He shook his head and swung his long legs out of bed. He’d ponder on this later “Yes, yes. I’m coming, Azul. One moment.” He hurriedly put his shoes on and jogged out his room to help Azul, who was currently wrestling for the blanket with his deep sleeper of a brother.

“Floyd, get up. It’s urgent.” Jade said, tapping his brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t wanna go.”

“…You get to squeeze the person who broke in.”

“Okay.” Floyd pushed himself up, already full of energy. Azul, who had been having a tug of war with his blanket fell back and on his butt. “Okay, let’s go.” Azul shared an exacerbated look with Jade as Floyd hopped out of bed.

* * *

Cautiously approaching the lounge with magic pens at the ready, the trio were surprised to find the prefect of the Ramshackle Dorm, you, on your back with Grim passed out on your stomach after an apparent crash landing via magic carpet. You weren’t hurt, luckily.

_Jade was more than relieved, he was happy you were alive. Not after…_

“Little shrimp!” Floyd skipped towards you, pulling you from the floor hug you as you tried to calm your adrenaline pumped body. “So you’re the one who broke in!” Azul adjusted his glasses, clearly shaking in anger at the mess you and the magic carpet had made. There was broken glass all over the carpeted floor. “Ah…If it weren’t you, I’d be angrier than I should be right now!” You tried to gain your footing, holding your head as you surveyed your surroundings. “We flew all the way to Octanivelle?” You asked as Floyd loosened his hold on you to pat some glass shards off your shoulder.

“Into the Monstro Lounge of all places,” Azul said, holding up his finger to poke you square on your forehead repeatedly as he ranted. “And what do you think you’re doing crash landing in the middle of the night with a magic carpet and causing a mess and making the floor a walking hazard with all this broken glass—“ You whimpered, moving to swat the angry dorm leader’s hand away, moving back to dodge his further advances. “Quit it! I’m still...” You moaned, your body sluggish from the oncoming fatigue.

Jade held your shoulders as you tried to recover, the magic carpet wiggled below you and flew upwards around the lounge. Floyd laughed and ran after it only to have it fly directly at him and coil around him as if it were hugging him. “Aw, it’s friendly!”

“Isn’t that Kalim’s?”

“How did the little shrimp get a hold of this?”

Jade looked down to the human, lips straight but his hands tight on your “Are you alright, Yuu?” He leaned down to look at you, eyes scanning your face. Despite the pump of adrenaline running through, you were able to smile. “Yeah, thanks Jade. I’m just a little…woozy.” He caught your shoulders again just as you lost your footing, holding you up. You were starting to get tired after what had just happened. Your eyes were weary. You were clearly upset about something. Jade wonders if you shared the same concerns with him. 

“S-sorry, it’s just…” They hunched over, clearly upset. “There’s something wrong.” Jade brought you to sit down on one of the nearby chairs, you hung your head in your hands to breathe out harshly. “It’s…”

_You died._

“It’s Kalim,” You explained, looking at the trio with worry. “I think Kalim is being hypnotized.” Azul’s eyes widened at the claim. “If I recall correctly, that kind of magic is a major offense in Night Raven. This is a serious accusation if it’s true.”

“By whom?” Jade asked, keeping his hand on your shoulder. He kept a straight face despite knowing what they were going to say.

“Jamil.” _There it was_. Jade could feel his stomach turn and turn icy at the utterance of his name.

“Jamil? Jamil Viper??” Floyd hopped towards them, the carpet still not letting go. “I’m in the basketball club with him. He’s a pretty quiet guy but he’s really good when he gets into it.” The carpet loosened his hold on him but decided hang around his neck like an oversized scarf.

“I share a few classes with him but he hasn’t…” Azul stopped then placed a hand on his lip in thought. “No…hm. That might not be the case.” Jade looked back to his dorm leader and straightened his back, they shared a look and both nodded. “Let’s leave the discussion for the morning. For now, let’s go back to bed. You can stay the night, Yuu.”

“Thanks…Can I have some water?” You asked as you made yourself comfortable on the chair.

“Allow me.” Jade answered, moving to kitchen to get just that as Floyd leaned down to carry the unconscious Grim to a place warmer than the floor.

“Aw, earless seal looks so cute when he’s asleep.”

* * *

In the kitchen, Jade stood in front of a running faucet and letting it fill the empty glass. _This isn’t right._ He thought to himself, you were dead. He just saw you die. You got hit by Jamil’s swing Viper just as you tried to protect someone from it. It was a one-hit kill.

And yet…

You were sitting on a chair, very much alive, in the room next door.

_How was this happening?_

“Jade, do we have—“

“Ah.” He dropped the glass into the sink, letting it roll around as he scrambled to close the tap. Floyd stood by the door, eyes slightly wide in surprise before returning to his usual look. Jade turned around to face with brother with a smile on his face.

“Yes, what was that?”

“I was asking if we have extra blankets. Little shrimp is gonna need one.” The carpet and Grim were no longer present on his being. “What’s up? You’re really out of it.” He closed the door behind him and leaned against him, effectively blocking the only exit outside the kitchen.

_No. Floyd shouldn’t know about this. He shouldn’t bear the burden too._

“I’m fine.” Jade reassured him, a hand to his chest. “Perhaps I’m just tired given the time.” Floyd huffed then shook his head. “Yeah, tell that to someone who can’t see right past you, dude. I’m your brother, not an idiot.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m perfectly fine.”

_Floyd wouldn’t understand._

His twin clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. “You’re always like this. Suit yourself.”

Jade turned around to sigh, taking the glass to fill it with water again. He thought about you. Your smile, the shine in your eyes, the blood that soon came after—

He quickly shut the tap and letting a deep sigh escape his lips. He shouldn’t think about this now, he has other duties to attend to. He left the kitchen, handing the glass of water to you and giving you a smile. “Here we are.”

“Thank you, Jade.”

The magic carpet zoomed around the ceiling, Azul panicking that it might hit the lights all the while Floyd happily ran after it. Jade continued to look at you as you finished the water and soon noticing his gaze on you. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just happy you’re alright.”

You gave him another smile that held the same warmth as the last. “You sure worry a lot, huh?”

 _If only you knew what I saw…_ He wanted to say.

* * *

As it turns out, they _didn’t_ have a spare room to let you rest in for the night and instead you opted to just share a room with one of the three instead. Jade’s face lit up in surprise and poorly concealed glee when you chose him and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh over Floyd’s whining.

_“Aw! I wanna hug little shrimp while they sleep!”_

_You pushed at his arm softly. “You can hug me tomorrow, alright? I need all the rest I can get” Floyd only pouted more at this. You couldn’t resist the urge to pat his head._

_Azul took off his glasses and sighed, moving to his own room as the magic carpet followed him. “I’m going to bed.”_

_“Goodnight, Azul.”_

_“G’night, Azul.”_

Jade opened the door to his room and you soon followed behind him with a thick blanket in your arms. “Thanks for letting me stay.” You said and set the blanket down on the futon set next to his bed and smoothed out the edges. “It’s not a problem, after what you did for the dorm and for Azul you are a well esteemed guest of the lounge.” He placed a hand over his chest, giving you a smile. One that was more vibrant

You let out a soft laugh, covering your mouth with your hand. “Well esteemed guest, huh? Has a nice ring to it.” You kneeled with him and your sleeping clothes, promptly borrowed and subsequently stolen from the Scarabia dorm, slid slightly down you shoulder slightly. He could see the scars that were remnants of the wounds sustained from the previous battle. The place where Azul had hit hard enough to _bleed._

Memories of the past began to resurface. The memory of your body absorbing the impact of Jamil’s attack as he flung you to the other side of the room. The loud and sickening thud of your body hitting hard marble was still fresh in his mind. He remembered how he scrambled to get to your body just in time to see the light begin to leave your eyes. You held his hand tight, desperately calling out his name.

_Jade…_

_Jade.._

“Jade?” He straightened his posture and blinked. “Hm, yes?” You stared up at him in confusion and concern. “I was asking if it’s alright to turn on your lamp while we sleep.” Jade blinked again before smiling, placing a hand on his chest as he always did. “Oh? What’s this, you’re afraid of the dark?” The sight of your bristling and your cheeks flushing in embarrassment brought a smile to his fice.

“I-it’s not like that!” You had tried to reason. “I just…”

“You just…?” He leaned forward making back away and squeal through your hands. His eyes crinkled and he tilted his head to the side. “Go on.”

“Ugh, fine! I can’t sleep if there are no lights on.” You admitted, head in your hands. “There, happy?”

“Indeed, I am. I’ll be telling Azul of this observation.” Jade leaned back to push himself up off the futon and opened the lamp in his study. “But just for you, I’ll keep to myself. For now.” He moved to turn off the light of the room and bathing the room a soft yellow.

“Gee, Thanks.” You said, sarcasm dripping in your tone.

“You’re very welcome.”

* * *

You awoke to an immense pain on your side. You grit your teeth as you let out a soft noise of discomfort, hunching over and waiting for the sharp pain to weaken to a dull ache. You groaned and pushed yourself up and hunched over with a hand over your eyes. You breathed in deep and slow, trying to calm your quick heartbeat. You lifted your shirt just above your waist, the remnants of a large colored your side. Had that always been there? You bit your lip and quickly pull down your shirt.

Not only were there nightly dreams to tell you of the dreadful events the future holds, sudden jolts of pain would suddenly wake you up and scars you could have sworn weren’t there before would disturb you every time when you looked into the mirror.

Your dreams warned you of the pain that was to come. The betrayal of one trusted through the years would break anyone’s heart.

_It would break Kalim’s heart._

You could hear the pain in his voice as he watched someone he had grown to see as a close friend be enveloped by the growing hate he had kept within him for years.

 _You could hear Jamil’s laugh echo against your ears._ The sharp pain returned and you hunched over while gritting your teeth, holding your aching side tightly.

_Kalim was going to get hurt._

And despite that, a glimmer of warmth amongst the spine chilling pain kept you grounded. Past the pain and the memories that haunted you, a voice you found familiar was what brought you out of your turmoil. It was a voice smooth as balm and light as a feather.

 _‘You’re like a warm light.’_ The voice said. _‘It’s comforting to be with you.’_

“Yuu.”

You looked up, Jade had turned to face you. “Is something the matter?” He asked, his eyes were worn but you chalked it up to being awoken by them. “My—my side hurts.” You said, pulling your knees to your chest. “And…I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?” Jade blinked inquisitively.

“I’ve been having them for a while now. It sucks.” They leaned against Jade’s bedding and sighed. “I usually have a recording of Lilia’s song but I left my music player in the Scarabia dorm along with my uniform.”

“Lilia Vanrouge?” His eyes widened, you had come into contact with someone from the Diasomnia dorm? “How interesting.” Jade smiled, moving to his said, propping his elbow on the mattress and resting his cheek on his palm.

“Yeah, I stayed the night Diasomnia after I helped my classmate with some homework. When I couldn’t sleep, he sang for me. He’s really good at that.” You looked up at him. “I was able to sleep well that night. B-but eventually my dreams came back and…It—it would be really awkward that I would go to Diasomnia just to have Lilia sing me to sleep so he gave me a recording of the song so I can listen to it whenever I wanted.”

Jade shared a laugh with you. “This will be a good piece to add to Azul’s ever growing collection of secrets.”

You pouted, leaning your cheek against his thick blankets. “Is one secret not enough?”

“I’m afraid not. You know how Azul is with his collection.”

“Bummer.” Letting out an unpleasant groan and rested your chin on his mattress, your eyes levelled with his.

“Hey, Jade?”

“Hm?”

“People get nightmares, right? It’s normal.” You asked suddenly, shifting the conversation to something much, much more serious. “I shouldn’t be worried that these things happen, right?”

Jade stared at them, your eyes furrowed in concern as his silence. He didn’t have an answer to this. It pained him that he didn’t, especially at your dejected look. Your eyes downcast and lips pressed to a straight line.

He pushed himself up, moving backwards on his bed. “You said your body hurts. Perhaps it would be proper that you sleep on a real bed tonight.” You stared at him, cheeks suddenly flushed at his bold offer to sleep in a bed with him.

“That kind of offer—“

“I’m very certain you’re used to being physically close to others given you hug Floyd almost all the time.” You sputter, leaning away from Jade’s bed. “W-well, yeah! Hugging is different than sharing a bed!!” He raised a brow as you looked away. “But...I wouldn’t mind…It might help by body pain too.”

“Sleeping on the floor wasn’t a good idea in hindsight, huh?” He breathed out a small chuckle, shoulders bobbing.

“Nope. It was a horrible idea.”

He scooted back again when you crawled under his covers and your head popped up from underneath the thick blanket. “Ah, it’s warmer here.” You curled into a ball, bringing Jade’s blanket to your nose. “It’s better than the floor too.” You closed your eyes and Jade’s smile widened at your comfort.

“You’re so relaxed around me, y’know?” You opened your eyes, looking up to Jade’s mismatched ones.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re usually so polite but distant, even with Grim. Like some butler.” You looked away in thought. “But with me, you smile a lot more and you tease me more too which I hate, by the way! You’re not even weirded out by the idea of sharing a bed.” You brought a finger to his nose which he huffed and pulled away from. He didn’t want to admit you were right. But you were, he was more laidback when he was with you. He didn’t have to put up the façade with you because he didn’t feel the need to.

“I don’t know how to fully explain it but,” He smiled at you. Eyes close, brows furrowed and smile full of glee with hints of embarrassment.

“It’s comforting to be with you. You’re like a warm light to me.”

Your eyes widened before looking away with your cheeks a bright red. Jade found it cute, adorable even. “W-well,” You laugh, trying to cover the fact you’ve been complimented. “I do my best.”

“Let’s get some sleep, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow.” Jade moved, snuggling into his blanket with you. He mirrored your position with his nose under the cover.

“No good night kiss?” you inquired with a teasing tone.

“How bold.”

“You started it!”

Jade chuckled and shook his head “Not tonight, sadly.”

“Oh~ so that means there’s a possibility in the future?”

“Perhaps.” The both of you shared a laugh as you snuggled deeper into his warm blanket.

“Goodnight, Jade.”

“Goodnight, Yuu. Sweet Dreams.”

As you closed your eyes, Jade frowned. If only his dreams were as sweet as he wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at again with another chapter! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors here. This one took a while because my stupid brain decided to overwrite the file

A sigh escapes Jade’s nose as he blinked the sleep away, his eyes adjusting to the light blues of morning and the yellow light of sunrise. He had gotten so used to getting up early that an alarm clock was no longer needed, He was Floyd’s alarm clock, after all. He moved his head towards the smaller figure cuddled up to him, pressing against his side. You slept soundly next to him, your face having no etch of worry or discomfort, no pain to wake up to.

_You had slept peacefully next to him._

Jade carefully sat up and moved out of bed without waking you. You stirred at the sudden loss of warmth only to cuddle into the covers as he successfully slipped out and turned off his lamp. Your breathing was soft, rising and falling under the covers, you lifted your head to hug the pillow beside you, Jade felt a warmth bloom in his chest.

He raised his hand, hovering it over your head with hesitance before he reached down to pull the covers over your shoulders. _No, he can’t wake you up now. Not after what you’ve been through._ Slipping on his slippers, Jade made his way to the kitchen where an apron clad, pajama wearing Azul was hard at work making breakfast for everyone.

He took two eggs into his hand and gave Jade a nod in greeting. “Mushrooms with yours?” Azul cracked open both eggs and let the yolks drop into the waiting bowl beneath him. Using a whisk, he stirred the eggs and added a bit of salt, pepper, and a little bit of milk.

“Yes, please. Lots of it.” Jade moved towards Azul, pulling open a cabinet to get the placemats with one hand and utensils with the other.

“Be sure to prepare more tea and coffee than usual. We’re going to have a long discussion.” Azul added mushrooms into the egg mixture before adding it into an oiled pan.

“Understood.”

* * *

Breakfast was a noisy affair, Floyd and Grim quarreled over the bowl of grated cheese Azul had left out for them.

“Yours is already so cheesy, earless seal! Let me have this.” Floyd kept the bowl away from the cat’s reach.

“It’s not enough cheese!”

As the two bickered, you and Jade savored the taste of Azul’s cooking. Jade’s mushroom omelet was cooked and seasoned to perfection while yours was fully cooked and had all your favorite toppings hidden inside with two pieces of toasted bread placed beside it. Jade had poured you a cup of your preferred beverage while Azul and Floyd had coffee and he had tea.

Putting his cup down on the saucer, the Octanivelle dorm leader opened his mouth to speak. “When I first saw Jamil Viper, I thought he would be just like the other quiet first years in the batch.” He explained, tracing the edge of his plate with his finger. “But once I saw his work, his real work, I began to reconsider that thought.”

Jade chewed on his omelet longer than usual before swallowing. He certainly remembered the quiet Jamil, always present behind Kalim, always in the shadows like a serpent ready to strike. One would think he wasn’t a threat but Jade knew otherwise.

“His work, I dare say, even rivals my own…”

_Jamil’s laugh was menacing, his shining deep red pen blotching and turning black. The years of resentment swallowing him whole, his magic spread out beyond his limit. His overblot was more erratic, more violent, and more far gone than those before him._ _The vipers that formed from his hair hissed, threatened to bite, and lashed at anyone who dared approach him. His intent to harm his own made a collective shiver run down everyone’s spine. This boy was out for blood, anyone’s blood. His serpent like form struck fear into the hearts of those trying to stop him from going over the edge._

_But when Jamil let a large pile of rubble fall onto one of the Scarabia students that fear was no longer in you when you bolted right for him before the group could formulate a better plan of action._

_As you pulled the student out of the rubble, Jamil had noticed you and roared in fury. With a wave of his hand, he swung an arc of powerful magic towards you._

_The arc caught your waist and sent you flying to the other side of the Scarabia dorm’s lounge. Your back hitting the marble wall hard, cracking the surface and falling to the ground with a meaty thud, blood had soon began pooling around you._ _Jade ran towards you with Floyd hot on his wheels, desperately trying and failing to pull his brother back from the battlefield. He picked you up, holding your broken body close and your head lulling against his arms._

_“Yuu!” He called out your name, your vision started to swim._

_“My light!”_

_Your body convulsed, blood flooded your throat and out your lips as you struggled to breath. You reach up towards Jade, hand shaking before he took it in his own and leading it to his cheek not caring that it would stain his skin and glove red. You sputtered, holding his cheek tight as tears flowed from your eyes. Jade looked miserable, his heart full of dread. It wasn’t long until you felt his tears drip onto your cheeks._

_Everything was so cold. Jade was so cold. Your eyes were feeling heavy._

_You moved your lips against the blood pouring out of your mouth._

_“Jade…” You gripped was starting loosen and you were growing weak._

_“Jade..”_

_“My light. Please come back to me.” He leaned towards you, bringing his lips to your bloodied forehead as he embraced your dying body._

_“Please give me back my light.” He rocked your cold body, his tears wetting your face. Your eyes were dull, void of any life._

_“Please give them back…”_

“So if what you say if true, Yuu, then what we’re dealing with is a very powerful magician and a very power hungry vice dorm leader. I’d like to see this behavior for myself thus we will be returning the magic carpet to Scarabia immediately.” Azul held up a piece of half eaten toast to his mouth, Floyd had won the quarrel and was gleefully sprinkling the cheese over his omelet while Grim, the defeated feline he was, ate his already cheesy omurice with dejection.

“Jade?” You put a hand on his arm, your fingers soft against his bare arm. You looked up at him in worry, brows furrowed and lips in a frown. “Jade, what’s wrong?”

His cheeks felt wet. He had been crying.

he quickly brought his hand to his eyes to wipe the tears away as you scrambled to get one of the napkins from the table to dab at his eyes. He took it from you and cleaned his face of his tears. Azul and Jade stared at him which he avoided by looking down at his plate.

“Is there something on your mind?” Azul inquired as he brought his cup to his lips, eyes never leaving Jade.

“No.” Jade lied.

_It didn’t feel right to tell Azul about his problems._

* * *

“There should be enough for food for the two of you in the kitchen.” Azul put on his hat, smoothing out the edge. “Don’t try to finish it in one sitting.” Grim chuckle as he sat on the table. “No promises there!” Floyd had leaned into you, resting his chin on your head and arms around your neck.

“Aw, and I was looking forward to hugging little shrimp all day.” Floyd whined and nuzzled his cheek onto your head. You laughed and patted his arms, looking up at him. “Don’t worry, we can hug when you get back.”

“Ah, but Jade will have to join us.” He whined, squeezing you tighter.

“Jade?” You repeated before said twin sighed, pulling his scarf around his shoulders and smoothed it out. “There is no need for that, Floyd. I can manage my embraces on my own.” Floyd let go of you to lean onto his brother, sticking his tongue at him. You gave them a one more look before heading to Azul who has putting his gloves on.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” You asked, the magic carpet flew behind you, peeking over your shoulder. The dorm leader shook his head and looked at you with serious eyes, it was the same gaze he had given you when he gave you your first deal. He shook his head and tugged at his gloves, making sure they were on properly.

“We’d lose a good trump card so your safety is our top priority.” He gave you a toothy smile, nudging your shoulder as he brushed past you. “We _would_ have just let you go back to the Ramshackle Dorm but,” He gestures over to Jade who was having a small quarrel with Floyd who was putting all his weight on his brother’s back.

“Jade suggested you stay here in Octanivelle until everything blows over. He has a point but I cannot deny…” He laughed into his back turned hand. “Regardless, it’s a good idea. Unlike Ramshackle, our dorm has strong magical barriers put in place to prevent theft. Think of it as a security system.”

Grim rubbed his head against your arm as he laughed. “Don’t worry, if someone is able to pass through the great Lord Grim will burn them to a crisp…Just as long as I get rewarded with tuna cans and squishy, cheesy omurice!”

Azul shook his head but his smile betrayed his supposed annoyance. He walked towards the Dorm’s entrance.

“We’ll be back in a while, you two.” He waves towards you and Grim as he left.

Floyd pat your back as the magic carpet flew by him and rested on his shoulders like a cape. “See you later, little shrimp! Don’t forget about our hug deal!”

You gave the two a wave as they went out. You looked to Jade, his hat in his hands and his eyes downcast. Grim had jumped down from the table and walked back towards the room leaving both of you alone.

_He didn’t want to leave you alone just yet._

“Jade?” He turned to you, expression unreadable, and drew closer. His tall form so close, looming over you. You couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated at his presence but that soon dissipated when he handed you his hat, a soft smile adorning his lips.

“Care to do the honors?”

You returned his smile, letting out a small laugh. “Lean down first!” You said as you tugged at his dorm uniform. “I can’t reach you from here.” Chuckling, Jade bent down at his waist, presenting his head to you. Gingerly, you put his hat on and adjusting it in a way he always wore it. You took a step back as he pulled himself up and you two shared another smile. “Before I go, I want you to have something.” He reached into his coat pocket.

“Your hand, Yuu. Please hold it out.”

You did as you were instructed and he held your hand, putting the item on your palm.

A small, ornate blade.

“Here.”

You raised the blade to your face, inspecting the pearl-like glow of the blade’s tip and the images of shells and swirls around small studded gems carved onto the wooden handle. It reminded you of the sea.

“It’s beautiful.” 

“I found it in a shipwreck as a child and it had been with me ever since,” He placed his hands behind his back, looking away from you for a moment and cleared his throat. Were his cheeks flushed just now? You weren’t sure. “I felt that you need it more now given the situation.”

You looked up to him then to the blade, letting out a small giggle not a moment later. “You really worry a lot, huh?” They leaned on a leg, their free hand on their waist. “But I’ll keep it close to me. Always.” You smiled at Jade again, this time one showing your teeth and eyes closed with glee. You appreciated his sentiment. The warmth that Jade felt in his chest bloomed warmer. Your smile brought him comfort.

“One last thing before I go.”

He reached over to you, hooking his thumb and pointer finger under your chin. Your big smile turned to a look of confusion then to surprise as he leaned in closer and pressing his lips lightly to your forehead. When he pulled away, your face was a bright red.

“To make up for last night.”

You sputter, suddenly pushing his chest lightly with balled up fists. You looked down at your feet and hunched your shoulders. _This guy—!_

“Y-you should go...Azul and Floyd are waiting for you.”

Jade chuckled again as he stepped away from your blushing face. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” You look up to him with face still a bright red and nodded your head.

“I will be. I promise.”

Jade’s smile was easier, more relaxed as he waved you a goodbye. Your warm smile burned into his memory, he felt his heart jump in glee just as he exited.

_Your smile lit up everything around you._

_Like a light._

* * *

Azul and Floyd were at the entrance. “Shall we, gentlemen?” Jade asked, straightening to his back. It was time for business. Floyd hummed, his smile sneaky and knowing. “You look happy, did something happen Jade?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Azul adjusted his glasses. “Save the talk for later. Let’s head towards Scarabia. The longer we’re here, the more time we waste.”

“Understood.”

“Yessir.”

As the trio moved onward, Jade glanced back at the lounge. He hoped he made the right decision.

_He hoped that you, his light, would not be harmed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade has his ways of saying he likes you, wouldn't you agree?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW For Character and slight animal violence. It's not in gross detail, don't worry. 
> 
> I'm back with another short chapter. Work has been tough this week. Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

When you were left alone in the Monstro Lounge, you immediately looked down at the blade in your hand and gripped the handle tightly as a lopsided grin that had formed on your lips. Squealing, you hunched your shoulders and jumped in place.

Jade kissed you.

He really kissed you!

The Jade Leech, vice dorm leader of Octanivelle, just kissed you!!

You stared at the blade and remembered the smile he had on his lips when he gave it to you. It was so warm, so candid, so Jade! Grim had entered the lounge with a knowing smirk, the feline’s tail curled as he rubbed against your leg.

“I’m such a good friend, aren’t I? I decided to give you some space, y’know?” Your hand coming down to scratch behind his ear, his purring began when you did this. “I wouldn’t want my favorite underling to have a bad moment with their crushy-wushy.” You pinched at his cheek then rubbed it suddenly, making him squirm under your fingers. You were smiling at his teasing.

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me.”

“I do, but you’re still terrible.”

* * *

Snack time was a quieter affair compared to breakfast, you and Grim had decided that some mashed potatoes and some breaded chicken would do. As you ate, you looked to the small knife next to you then picked up letting the soft light of the lounge give the blade an iridescent glow. It looks so beautiful. You couldn’t believe how something so beautiful could be so deadly.

“Hm? That’s the knife Jade gave you before he left, right??” Grim asked, chewing on his chicken.

“Yeah, it looks really nice.”

“Really sharp, too.” The cat sat in a loaf like position and swallowed the chicken he chewed. “But seeing the knife makes me scared, y’know?”

You put the knife down with a sigh as he continued, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and eating it. “Jamil knows we got a glimpse of what he’s doing and he might be looking for us.” The cat turned to the entrance of the lounge. “I know this place is protected like hell and back because Azul is a careful person. But…Don’t you think…”

“Grim.” You placed a hand on his head, his ears face down. You could feel the fear rise in him. “I’m scared, Yuu. This isn’t like Riddle or Leona…Or even Azul.” The both of you were on thin ice. You knew his secret, his unique magic, both of you knew what Jamil was doing to Kalim.

Jamil is a dangerous person.

You gave Grim a brave smile. “I don’t doubt Azul’s magic. It’ll protect us, I’m sure of it. And besides,” you pushed your finger to his nose. “We have a knife and your extremely strong fire magic! We’re unstoppable!!”

“Yeah!” Grim raised his paw, sharing a laugh with you. It seemed forced, as if trying to your own frazzled nerves.

“But...Maybe we should stick together until the three get back.” The cat said as he rubbed against your arm.

“Yeah, we totally should.”

* * *

The both of you decided to hang out in the lounge before lunch rolled around and you were scrolling through the phone Crowley had given you. You went against his words and installed Magicam and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you went through the accounts of your friends.

Ruggie posted a picture with a small girl in his arms who was nibbling on a piece of cake. The neighborhood kids were enjoying the food he brought from the school. His grandma, whom he talked a lot about, was in the background sharing and enjoying a tin of cookies with the other kids.

Trey had a picture of a cake designed like a rose with Chenya’s hand doing a peace sign at the side. The next picture in the compilation was of Riddle visiting them suddenly, maybe he was able to talk his feelings out with his mother after all. The next picture was of the trio posing next to each other and stickers of cats, strawberries, hearts and clovers littering the space around them.

Sam and Crewel were sharing a nice cup of cocoa near a fire place, apparently they decided to vacation up in the mountains for the holiday. They were in fancy sweaters and blankets piled around their feet. It looked really cozy.

Professor Trein and his children were enjoying a nice meal. One of his sons, a blond boy, was holding two mice in his hands in the picture with his other two siblings held Lucius, the big cat he was, up in their arms and smiling big for the camera. Your professor had a small smile of content on his face. Something you would only see when someone gave him the right answer in class or when someone got good marks.

You felt your heart warm but at the same time ache. You were happy for all of them and yet, so jealous. You wished you could go home to your family and enjoy all these pleasantries. Looking up at the ceiling, you took in the ambience of the now silent Monstro Lounge.

Night Raven College, no, Twisted Wonderland was your home now and that was something you had to get used to.

You look to your phone again, Cater had posted some group photos of him and his family. Huh, his sisters do share the same features as him. Almost. They have really nice hairstyles. You could tell Cater learned from them.

A rattle of the table surprised you as Grim jumped onto it. “They’re taking a while.” He commented as he looked to the entrance of the lounge. You followed his gaze to the entrance as well, as if waiting for them to waltz in.

“I’m sure they will be. They’re powerful magicians, they won’t go down so easily.” You stroked Grim’s head but his tail still swayed in agitation. “And don’t worry, we’re protected here. There are magical barriers.” The cat let out a small sound and laid down at the table, he was still worried.

You were worried too, but showing it wasn’t going to do anything helpful.

* * *

It was nearing lunch and you were in the kitchen heating up and frying the premade food while Grim sat outside on one of the tables. The three haven’t come back yet and your insides were getting twisted. You knew you should have asked for one of their contact information.

Maybe Jade’s. You could have swiped for his phone number. Gah, why were you so stupid?

You felt your cheeks flush at the thought of being able to call Jade anytime, hearing his voice close to your ear, whispering to you…You pat your cheek roughly. Alright enough of that. There’s a meal to be cooked! You turned the stove off and placed the sizzling food on a waiting plate carefully with a pair of metal tongs.

“Grim, you want sauce with yours?” You yelled out from the kitchen.

No answer. One of the tables rattled, as if someone bumped into it.

“Grim?” You turned around to exit the kitchen. The feline was nowhere to be seen. Did he go into one of the rooms while you were cooking? No. He would have told you if he did. You subconsciously reached for the knife on the table next to you and slowly moved out into the open.

The lounge’s silence was deafening and you felt your blood run cold. Did someone somehow get in?

But that wouldn’t be possible. The barriers should have prevented anyone from coming in. No one should be able to—

The sound of fire blared through the air, blue flames erupting from down the hall leading to the rooms. _Grim_. You immediately ran for the source as the fire alarm began to ring its ear splitting tone and water raining down from above soaking everything around you.

Reaching the room, your eyes widened in horror at the sight of Grim on his side, a large gash on his belly and the room damaged by fire and messy from a fight. “Grim!” You ran towards the feline and pulled him close, his wet fur cling to his skin and his breathing erratic as blood mixed with water.

“Yuu…Get out of here…” He whispered, his paw pushing at your hand. “Get out…” The cat begged. “Please—”

“What are you—“A heavy swing to the side of your face hit you hard and you hit your head against the wall. The assailant held a wooden staff and readily raised it to deliver another attack until Grim let out a wailing roar, firing a powerful burst of flames at him. He squirmed at the heat despite the downpour of water. “Get out!” The blue cat yelled as you stagger to your feet, holding your head in hand and dizzyingly making your way out of the room as he continued to distract the assailant with every ounce of magic he had left. You heard another burst of flames, the heat crawled off your back and your vision shaking and wet from the rain and dizziness.

Someone got in. Someone got in!

The fire alarm was painful to your ears and you were getting too cold too quickly. You can’t see. You were scared. You wanted help. You needed them. You needed—

_“Jade…”_

A hand roughly grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, a fist connecting to your cheek and bringing you into another world of pain as you fell to the ground. The assailant pulled you up and slammed you into a nearby wall, hitting the back of your head hard.

You could taste blood in your mouth.

The knife that was once in your hand was no longer with you when it was promptly ripped out of your hands. The assailant’s painfully squeezed tight around your neck as he readied the knife to deliver the final blow. Jade’s knife shined against the rain, the beautiful iridescent shine could still be seen by you through your pain.

_You couldn’t believe something so beautiful could be so deadly._

You held onto his wrist as he lifted you upwards, your legs flailing uselessly.

You can’t breathe.

It hurts.

It's so cold.

 _My light._ The familiar voice spoke to you as you tried to fight. You felt pain in your side, this was all so familiar. The same dread you felt as you felt the life leave your body. Tears began leaving your eyes and mingling with the water. You were going to die.

_Jade…_

Everything felt so familiar somehow.

The glowing red eyes of the assailant bore into you in your final moments. _Jamil’s magic was influencing him_. He squeezed your neck tighter and plunged the knife into your chest. The pain was sharp, your body was shaking, and it was getting harder and harder for you to breathe as blood began to flood your throat and out your mouth.

_Jade.._

The hands left your body as you crumpled to the ground, head hung over with Jade’s prized knife sticking out of your chest. The small studded jewels shining against the rain. In your final moments, you heaved and took in your last breath. You thought about your friends, of Ace and Deuce, of Grim, of Jack, of Azul and Floyd.

Of Jade.

You closed your eyes, lips pressed together. You wanted to cry.

_My light, please come back to me._

_“I’m sorry.”_

The assailant stepped back, the fire alarm never ceased nor did the water that flooded the lounge. He left without another word, leaving the bodies of the Ramshackle dorm students and the keepers of Jamil’s secret to die in the cold, wet rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes, shall we?


End file.
